My One and Only
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: Miroku has his sights on a princess, leaving Sango feeling all alone! Can he show her that she's the only one he cares about, or were they meant to be apart? SM oneshot


_Disclaimer: Don't ask_

_Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've written a Mir/San huh? He he, I apologize for that. Actually, this will be my second one ever, my first was Forever Is A Long Time, if you're interested. If not, then just iggie that and yeah…I'm bored and should be working on my chapter stories but I got some new really kawaii Mir/San wallpapers that inspired me to write a one-shot. I hope everyone likes and I hope this idea isn't 'over used'. Yeah, well read, enjoy, and review!_

My One and Only

A Sango/Miroku One-Shot

Her slap could be heard from the clearing, echoing across the small villages nearby. It was one of those slaps that made you feel the pain just from hearing it; yet the monk smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his sore cheek, her handprint left on it. She was steaming as she walked away, muttering incoherent cuss words under her breath.

It was every-day life for the travelers, and of course, every day Miroku got the same slap at the same time. Yet he never seemed to learn. No, it was their daily custom, and if he didn't do it, wouldn't people worry? Well, that was his excuse, though everyone really knew that his hand just liked touching the taijiya's behind, and lingering there for the sweet few seconds it took her to react. Yup, sweet times to him.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, following Sango away for her little walk to cool down and not risk killing one member of their group. Inuyasha sent golden daggers towards the monk whilst Shippo and Kirara looked on from the side, Shippo muttering "idiot" under his breath, and Kirara silently agreeing with him.

Everyday this was their lives; sure, add a few demon attacks and sights of Naraku, and of course Koga coming to take Kagome away to be his "wife", and sometimes Inuyasha being sat because Kagome had to go back home. But, basically this was it.

But nightfall turned to day, and day to night; a repeating cycle that lasted for a week. Kagome had returned home and come back, and things were normal again; well, except for one thing.

The group had saved a beautiful princess from the clutches of a demon lord, and let her stay with them until she fully recovered. Now, the perverted monk's attention lied with the hurt princess, who laughed at his jokes and didn't punish his wandering hand. She was perfect in everyway; her long, soft, flowing ebony hair and deep cerulean pools that made up her eyes were just two of the beauties about her. Her face and voice were gentle and soft, and she always had a smile that completed her porcelain features.

No longer did Miroku grab the slayer's behind; no longer did he follow her with the hopes of her bearing his child. No longer did he whisper to Inuyasha about her beauty and his love for her.

Now, all his time was spent with Princess Niji, and Sango no longer knew what to do. Wasn't this the man that promised her to stop being such a lecher? Well, she always knew never to trust men…

That night, Sango lay up, looking at the stars, the wind gently blowing her kimono and hair. Tears rimmed her eyes and she held them back. She promised herself never to cry because of a man, and she was going to stick to it.

So what if that stupid lecher loved the princess over her? She had plenty of admirers- all better than him! They could offer her things that Miroku could only wish for…so why was she so sad?

At first, Sango had thought that this princess was one of Naraku's demons in disguise, but she was too pure to be anything thought up by him. She was the real deal-and she was his real love…

That whole night, sleep never came to her. It was like a continuing case of insomnia, because for nights after, she couldn't sleep either. All she did was look at the stars and wish for his attention. Hell, she wouldn't even care if he groped her anymore-though she secretly liked it, she'd never tell. She wanted the man back she knew and loved. Wait-no, not loved, more like liked as a friend.

Her friends noticed her raccoon eyes and asked if she was okay, wondering if Kohaku was on her mind. Kagome knew the truth; she could tell Sango's desires by the hopeful looks she sent the monk's back when he was with Niji.

Niji smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Politely, Sango shook her head, declining the offer with a forced smile. All she wanted was for this princess to get better then leave, but she didn't know why she was thinking such rude thoughts about such a kind person. Was she just being selfish?

"I'm going for a walk…" Sango said, walking away before Kagome could jump up to join her. Kagome sat back down and Inuyasha leaned over, whispering in Kagome's ear:

"This has more to do than just Kohaku, right?"

Kagome nodded, not saying anything though. She knew Inuyasha knew the truth as well. Granted, he was slow, but never this bad.

Miroku watched her leave, then heard Niji groan in pain and turned his attention back to her. Kagome got up and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him away.

"Go talk to her!"

Miroku looked at the path the demon slayer had just walked down. "She wants to be alone; couldn't you tell?"

"She wants to be with you!"

Sango walked down the dirt path, lined with sakura trees, the blossoms blowing in the wind. She sighed and bit the inside of her mouth to avoid the tears threatening to fall from her eyes once again.

She was such an idiot! Why'd she ever have to fall for him? That stupid lecher! Inside she screamed at herself for being so stupid. Outside, she tried to remain the composer that everyone knew her to have.

She could hear footsteps behind her, and knew because of their vast time together that it was Miroku. She wiped away the unfallen tears from her eyes and turned to face him.

"What do you want? Why don't you just go take care of Niji?" Her words came out stronger than she intended but it didn't bother her too much. She turned away from him and started walking away, biting the inside of her mouth again.

"Sango, wait!" Miroku cried, following after her hurriedly. He ran to catch up to her, but tripped on a fallen branch and fell, bringing Sango down with him. They both collapsed on the ground, Sango on her back looking up at the monk, hovering over her, his hands on each side of her head, their faces only inches apart.

Their faces turned magenta, and Sango broke the eye contact, looking away. "Can you…please get off of me!"

"No! Not 'till you tell me what's wrong!" Miroku replied stubbornly, and she desperately tried to pry him off of her, but he wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong Sango?"

She sighed, still not able to look at him. "You pervert! Get off of me!"

Still, he wouldn't budge, and she could tell that no matter what she tried nothing would work.

"Why do you care? Niji might need you!"

Miroku's smile faded with her icy comment. "My dear Sango, how can you ask why I care about you?"

She didn't reply, and she still couldn't look him in his eyes. "It's not like you care anyway…"

Although she muttered it, he heard it clear enough. He suddenly knew what was wrong with her. His eyes dropped and he slowly pulled himself off of her, but, instead of helping her to her feet, or talking to her about it, he walked away, head lowered towards the ground, eyes overflowing with sadness.

He had done this to her…

He had hurt her…

He had been the one that promised to watch out for her,

Yet he was the one that made her cry.

As he walked on, not heading any place in particular, he thought of those things. He realized that even if they were meant to be together, it would all be a lie.

X

X

Sango hadn't moved, hadn't strayed at all from the spot and position that Miroku had left her in, staring up at the light blue sky, showing no signs of clouds, just bright and sunny.

She finally rolled over to her side, then her stomach, finally pushing herself up. Miroku's face, his eyes, his smile, frown, his expression that whole time he hovered over her, echoed through her mind, until she couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to break down, but kept herself together as she walked back to the camp.

Kagome jumped up to meet the oncoming slayer, stopping right in front of her. "Hey Sango! Did everything turn out okay? Where's Miroku?"

"…" she didn't reply, her eyes stayed adverted to the ground, not even looking up to meet her friend's.

"Wait-he didn't come back?"

Kagome shook her head, confusion covering her beautiful face. "He went out to look for you…"

But Sango didn't even wait for her friend to finish; she took off back in the direction she had just come, looking for the monk.

_He should've been back twenty minutes before me! This is all my fault! If I didn't have to throw a pity-party just because I didn't get my way…I have to find him!_

_**I have to find him!  
**_

She forgot about Niji, about the pain the monk had put her through, all about Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, even Kirara. She forgot how lecherous the monk could be, how inconsiderate he could be. She only remembered that she loved him. That was all that mattered.

She searched everyone, never catching a glimpse of him. Everywhere she went was empty, abandoned, even animal-less.

An hour later she collapsed to the ground, staring at the sky now turning indigo, seeing the first star appear. She replayed a silly tune she had learned as a child in her head, making a wish on the twinkling ball of gas.

_Oh, how I wish he knew that I love him…_

She said it in her head at first, then repeated it out loud, letting the wind carry it away, knowing she could no longer take it back; not that she wanted to.

Miroku, though, was sitting in a tree close to where she was lying, staring at the sky. He heard her wish echo throughout the place, it made him voice-less, his heart jumped to his throat.

_I know now my dear Sango…you will always be my one and only…_

X

X


End file.
